Teri meri love story
by Dareya Forever
Summary: shot story on Dareya read nd review
1. Chapter 1

hii everyone i am back with shot story on Dareya

ardhchaaye : hii dear thank you so much ye idea dene ka liye .. i hope tumhe pasand aaye ... ...

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys ...

* * *

daya house

at dinning table

daya mom aur daya breakfast kar rahe hote hai ...

Dm : daya

daya : haa mom

Dm : aaj shaam tum bureau se jaldi ghar aa jaana

daya : kyu mom

Dm : wo daya

daya : bolye mom

Dm : wo mai tumhare liye ek ladki dekhi hai jo tumse milne aa rahi hai ...

daya shocked

daya : mom aapko pata hai mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai ...

Dm : par beta

daya : mom pls

Dm kuch nahi bolti hai ... aur daya breakfast khatam karta hai aur bureau chal jaata hai ...

Dm ( pov ) : ye daya humsha shaadi ke liye manna kyu kar deta hai ... tabhi door bell bhejti hai dm door open karti hai aur dekhti hai ... abhijeet hota hai

Dm : abhijeet tum

abhijeet : daya kaha hai aunty

Dm : wo toh bureau chal gaye

abhijeet : ohh acha aunty ab mai chalta hu

abhijeet jaana wala hota hai ki Dm awaaz deti hai

Dm : abhijeet

Abhijeet : ji aunty

Dm : abhijeet tum pata hai kya daya humsha shaadi ke liye manna kyu karta hai ... .. kya usne tum kuch baata hai

abhijeet : nahi aunty

Dm : tum daya se baat karna

abhijeet : aunty mai baat karta hu daya se ...

Dm : ek tum ho jo daya ko shaadi manna sakte ho

Dm : thank you abhijeet

abhijeet chal jaata hai...

at bureau

abhijeet enter hota hai bureau mai ... daya bureau mai nahi hota hai ... abhijeet apni desk par beht hai kaam karna lagta hai ... kuch der baad daya bureau mai aata hai ...

lunch time

sab log lunch ke liye cafeteria mai lunch ke liye gaye hota hai... sirf daya hi bureau mai hota hai ... abhijeet daya ke pass aata hai ...

abhijeet : daya

daya : haa abhijeet

abhijeet : mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai ...

daya : bolo

abhijeet : wo aaj subhe aunty se baat hu wo keh rahi thi

daya cut

daya : tum shaadi ki baat toh karna reha hu...

abhijeet : haa Daya kya baat hai ...tum humsha shaadi ke liye manna kyu kar deta hu aunty bohut pareshan hai ... bol baat kya hai

daya : abhijeet mujhe is baare mai koi baat karni hai...

abhijeet : pls daya

daya : abhijeet 5 saal phela mai ek ladki se pyaar karta tha ... ... daya use flash back bolta hai .. abhijeet ko shocked hota hai... ...

abhijeet : daya ye

daya : ye sab sach hai abhijeet ...mai use kho diye ... main sirf use pyaar karta hu ...aur shaadi bhi use hi karna chaita hu ... par pata nahi wo ab kaha hai ...

abhijeet : mai samjhe sakta hu daya lekin ek baar tum aunty ki baat manno aur ek baar ladki se milo

daya : par abhijeet

abhijeet : pls daya

daya : thik lekin tumhare kehna par mai ladki se milna jaa raha hu ...mai use shaadi ke liye manna kar doga ...

abhijeet : hmm

eveving daya ghar jaata hai aur apni mom ko ladki se milne ke liye haa bolta hai ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter update soon

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	2. Chapter 2

hii everyone sorry for late update karne ka liye..

2 chapter baad yeh story end ho jaaye gi

next chapter update soon

* * *

ek week baad

daya aur girl ki shaadi ho jaati hai... ...

daya room

daya enter the room.. vo girl bed par baithi hoti hai aur dulhan ki dress mai hoti hai... .. aur heavy jewellery pheni hoti hai aur face par ghoonghat hota hai .. .. ... daya almari ka pass jaata hai aur kapde leta hai .. aur vo washroom mai chal jaata hai .. ... 20 min baad daya washroom se aata hai .. ..

daya : mujhe tumha se baat karni hai ...

girl : boliye

daya : dekh mein yeh shaadi sirf apni mom ka liye ki hai .. ..

vo girl daya ko dekh rahi hoti ...

daya : aur mai kisi aur se pyaar karta hu ... aur mai tumhe kabhi accept kar nahi pavoga ... aur sayad kabhi tumha apni patni hone ka huk de nahi povoga ..

girl kuch nahi bolti hai...

daya : tum yeh bed par so jaav mai sofe par so jaata hu...

girl : aapko ko sofe par sone ki zarurat nahi hai aap bed par so jaaye .. dusri side ..

daya : thik hai .. ...

daya bed ka dusri side jaa kar so jaata hai .. ... vo girl daya ko dekh rahi hoti hai

girl ( pov ) : jab aapko pata chala ga mai koun hu .. aur apni patni hone ka hak bhi dege .. .. aur vo kapde change karti hai aur vo so jaati hai .. ...

next moring

daya wake up aur fresh hona chala jaata hai .. .. fresh hone ka baad daya niche aata hai .. daya s mom breakfast kar rahi hoti hai .. ..

daya : good moring mom

daya mom : good moring daya

aur daya chair par baith jaata hai .. ... vo girl daya ko sarved karti hai .. .. daya breakfast karta hai aur bureau chali jaathi hai..

at bureau

daya the bureau aur sab log daya ko good moring wish karte hai.. .. .. daya bhi wish karta hai ... aur daya apne kaam karne lagta hai .. ..

kuch der baad

daya ka phone ka phone bhajta hai .. ... daya pick up

on call

daya : hello

vioce : hello daya

daya : raj tum

(raj , sam , rahul , jai , daya s friend )

raj : daya tum abhi bhi gussa ho hum log se .. ...

daya : tum log ne jo kiya use ka baad mai tum log se baat bhi nahi karna chaita

raj : daya hum ne jo kiya uska liye sorry

daya : tumhare sorry kehne se mujhe mera pyaar nahi mil jaaye ga raj .. tum log ki wajhe mein apna pyaar kho diya .. .. aur tum log ki baat sunn kar mein apni pyaar ko humsha ka liye kho diya .. aur vo gussa mai phone cut kar deta hai .. ...

at eveving

daya ghar aata hai vo girl room mai nahi hoti hai .. ...

daya ( pov ) : mein apne haath se apne pyaar ko kho diya .. na mai apni dosto ki baat sunn ta aur na mai us dur hota .. .. aur daya ka eyes aasu aa rahe hote hai..

aur vo flash back yaad karta hai

 **flash back start**

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

thank you for review guys:-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hii everyone sorry late update karne ka liye

koi bhi mistakes ho toh sorry guys

* * *

FlashBack start

5 saal phele ..

daya s colloage

daya ko ek ladki pasand hoti hai jiska naam shreya hota hai ...aur wo shreya ko canteen , llbary , coffee shop mai follow kar rahe hota hai .. shreya yeh sab notice karti hai ... daya ka friends play boy ka typ ke hote hai ...aur unki bohut saari girl friend bhi hoti hai ...

Coffee shop

daya roz yaha aata hai taki wo shreya ko dekh paaye .. ...shreya enter the coffee shop .. shreya ko dekh daya ka face par smile aa jaati hai .. .. shreya see him aur vo daya ka pass jaathi hai ...

shreya : kya hai tum mujhe aise dekh kar smile kyu kar rahe ho

par daya sir toh shreya mam me kho gaye hote hai ..

shreya ( angrily): bohut din mai dekh rahi hu tumha roz mujhe follow karte ho ..

par daya sir sunn nahi rahe hote hai... ... shreya book leti hai aur zor se table par fake thi hai .. awaaz se daya come to reality..

shreya : mai tumse baat kar rahi ho

daya : wo mai .. nd daya stop ho jaata hai .. ..

shreya : bohut din se notice kar rahi ho tumha .. meri pecha kyu kar rahe ho .. ..

daya : wo mai aapse dosti karna chahta ho .. ..

shreya : is liye mere peche ghoom rahe the . ..

daya : can we friends...aur vo apne haath shreya ka samne karta hai .. ..

shreya sochne lagti hai .. ...

daya : ager aapko dosti nahi karni hai toh thik hai ...

shreya : are aise nahi hai .. ..

aur vo daya se handshake karti hai ...

shreya : sure

daya smile

Nd daya aur shreya dono ek dusre se baat karne lagte hai .. ...

dareya acha dost hote hai ... ... dono roz coffee shop mai milte hai .. aur ghoomne phir na bhi .. ... daya ko toh shreya pasand hoti hi hai ... ... shreya bhi daya ko like karne lagti hai... .. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 month baad

Daya ( pov ): aaj mai shreya ko apni dil ki baat bol kar rahoga .. aur vo phone leta hai ...aur shreya ko phone karta hai .. ..

on call

shreya: haa daya bolo

daya : shreya aaj sham tum free ho kya

shreya : haa daya

daya : aaj dinner par chalogi

shreya : haa

daya: mujhe tumse bohut zaruri baat karni hai

shreya : mujhe bhi daya tumse zaruri baat karni hai..

daya : toh thik hai aaj raat milte hai .. ...

shreya : ok ..

call end

shreya ( pov ): daya aaj raat mai tumhe apni dil ki baat batne wali hu .. .. .. .

...

at eveving

daya s room

daya s apne friend k saat hi ek room mai hote hai .. .. daya ready ho rahe hota hai ..

sam : kya baat aaj bohut khush lag rahe ho ...

daya : khushi ki toh baat hai .. sam

raj : hum bhi bol yaar

jai : kahin bahar jaa rahe ho kya ..

daya : haa

rahul : kaha jaa rahe ho

daya : dinner par

jai : dinner par kiska saat .. .

daya : sorry guys mai tum log ek baat bol nhi paaya

rahul : kya baat

daya : mein ek ladki se pyaar karta ho .. aur aaj mai use ka saat dinner par jaa rahe ho aur apni dil ki baat bhi bolne wala ho.. .

jai : ladki ka naam kya hai. ...

daya : shreya

sam : shreya

jai : kahin yeh wo toh nahi hai

daya ( confused) : koun jai

jai : are yeh jo shreya haina uska naam rose hai . .

daya : yeh tum log kya keh rahi ho ...

sam : hum log sahi keh rahe hai daya ... uska naam shreya nahi rose hai .. ... aur vo phele meri girlfriend thi ..

daya apne dosto ki baat par yakeen kar leta hai ... ..aur vo dinner par nahi jaata hai .. . dusre din shreya daya se milti hai ... par daya shreya se baat nahi karta hai .. . aur vo apni dosti tod deta hai aur shreya call aur msg karne se bhi manna karta hai ... aur vo shreya ko baat karne se bhi maana karta hai.. ...

2 saal baad

shreya ne collage choda kar dusre collage mai chali gaayi hoti hai .. ... ... in do saal mai daya ke dosto ko apni galti ka afsos hota hai aur vo daya ko sab kuch baata dete hai ki un log ne use raat jo bhi kaha tha wo sab jhote tha ... aur un logne kabhi shreya se baat bhi nahi ki thi na naam pata tha ... daya yeh sunn kar apne doste se baat kar band kar deta hai .. ...

collage khatam hone ka baad cid officer banta hai aur shreya ko dhoond rahe hota hai .. par shreya ke baare mai daya kuch pata nahi chalta hai.. aur vo apne friends kabhi baat nahi karta hai .. ...

.. ..

Flash back end

daya ( tear eyes): shreya mujhe maaf kar dena mein apne dosto ki baat par yakeen kiya aur tumhe humesh ke liye kho diya . ...

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

Next chapter last hoga nd jaldi update kargi

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever:-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

Koi bhi mistek hotoh sorry guys 🙇 ️🙇 ️

* * *

Next day

daya house

Daya s mom enter the room

Dm : daya

daya: haa mom

Dm : neeche tumse milne koi aaye hai ... .. ..

daya : thik hai mai aata ho.. ...

dm aur daya dono neeche aata hai.. .. daya hall ka tarf jaata hai aur un log ko dekh kar gussa ho jaata hai .. ...

daya ( angrily): tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho .. ... ( daya k friend hote hai )

raj : daya hum tumse maafe maang ne aaye hai .. ...

jai : haa daya pls hume maaf kar do

sam : daya humne jo 5 saal phele ki tha wo hum nahi karna chaiye tha ..

daya : tum log ki maafe maang ne se .. mujhe meri shreya wapas nahi mil jaaye gi . ..

rahul : lekin hum apni galti sudhaar na chaite hai .. hum shreya ko dhoond ge aur tum dono ko ek karna chaite hai ...

daya: ab bohut der ho chuke hai rahul.

rahul : matlab

daya : mere shaadi ho gayi hai .. ...

all shocked

raj : tumne shaadi kar liye ..

daya : mom ka liye karne padi .. .

sam : hmm

daya apne friends se zada baat nahi kar rahe hota hai .. .. kuch der baad daya s friend chali jaate hai... .

2 din baad

mall

daya aur abhijeet ka saat shoping par aaye hota hai .. ...

daya : abhijeet tum shopping kar lo .. mai tumhare yahi wait karga .. . ..

abhijeet : thik hai .. ...

abhijeet shopping karne chala jaata hai .. ..

daya ( pov ): abhijeet ko shopping mai bohut time lage ga . tabhi tak mai coffee pi leta ho .. ... aur daya chalne lagta hai .. . aur wo apbe soch mai hota hai... aur ek girl se takaara ta hai .. girl k haath mai shopping bags hoti hai vo floor par gar jaathi hai

girl : dekh kar nahi chal saakte .. aur neeche baithi hai aur shoping lene lag thi hai ..

daya : i am sorry vo mai. ... daya girl ka face hai .. ... aur shocked hota hai.

daya : shreya tum .. ... shreya khadi hoti hai .. ...

shreya : daya tum ...

yeh dono 5 saal baad mile hai .. ...

shreya: kise ho daya

daya : theek hu aur tum.

shreya : theek ho ... ...

daya shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai ... dono ko thoda ajeeb lag rahe hota hai ...

daya : shreya 5 saal phele jo hova tha uska liye sorry mein apne friend ki baat mai aa kar tumha apni life se dur kar diya .. ..

shreya : daya jo hova us bhool jaav ... daya shreya ka neck mai sindoor aur mangalsutar notice karta hai ...

daya : tumne shaadi kar liye .. ...

shreya: haa ek week phele hi hovi hai meri shaadi .. .. hum dono collage friend the .. aum family ne humari shaadi karva di .. ...

daya : ohh .. daya ko thoda bura laga rahe hota hai .. ..

shreya : acha ab mai chali thi ho .. .. mere husband office se aane wale hoge .. ..

daya ok bye

shreya : bye .. aur shreya waha se chali jaati hai . ... daya shreya ko jaate hova dekh rahe hota hai .. .

daya ( pov ): shreya ne bhi shaadi kar liye .. .. mein apne pyaar ko humesh ka liye kho diya. ... ...

at night

daya room

daya enter the room

girl : aap fresh ho jaaye mai aapka liye khana lekar aati ho .. ...

daya : mujhe bhook nahi hai ...aur vo fresh hone chal jaata hai .. ..

20 min baad daya fresh ho kar aata hai..

girl : ek baat pocho aapse

daya : hmm

girl : aap is shaadi se khush nahi hai kya aap mujhe se baat nahi karte hai .. aur aap bureau se bhi late aate hai . ...

daya : ek baat bol aapse mai yeh shaadi nahi karna chahta tha ... mom ka liye karne paadi .. ...

girl : aap kise ladki se pyaar kar the kya ...

daya: haa .. . aur vo girl apni love story boltha hai ..

girl : aapne yeh bohut galta kiya ..

daya : jaanta ho .. aur mujhe is ki saza bhi mil rahi hai .. ...

girl : ager shreya aapki life mai wapas aa jaaye toh .. ...

daya : is ab nahi ho sakta kyu ki shreya ki shaadi ho gaayi hai .. ..aur vo window ka pass chala jaata hai ..

girl : aapko aapki shreya zarur mil gi ... aur vo apne ghunghat upar karti hai

daya trun hota hai .. aur girl ko dekh shocked hota hai .. .

daya : shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho ..

daya shreya ka pass jaata hai ...

daya : shreya tumari shaadi toh ho gaayi haina .. ... kise aur se

shreya : meri shaadi aapse hovi hai ...

daya ( confused): par kaise

voice : hum bata te hai .. ..

dm abhijeet aur daya s friend s room mai enter hote hai .. ..

daya : tum sab log .. .

abhijeet : mai batata ho .

* * *

Flash back start

Abhijeet house

dm : tumne daya se baat ki

abhijeet : haa maa . aur vo dareya love story bolta hai .. .

dm : abhijeet hum shreya ko dhoond na hoga

abhijeet : haa par kise. ..

dm : ab daya ke friend s help karge . ..

next day

daya s friends abhijeet aur daya s mom se milte hai .. ...

dm : tum log ko aise nahi karna chaiye tha .. tum wajhe do pyaar karne wala alag ho gaaye ..

sam ( head down): aunty humne bohut galta kiya hai daya ka saat .

jai : haa aur hum aapki help karga dono ko milne me .. ...

dm : thik hai tum log ko shreya ko dhoond na hoga

all : ji aunty

daya s friends shreya ka baare pata lagte hai. . aur shreya ko abhijeet ka ghar lekar aate hai ...auemr us din wali baat bolti hai

shreya ( shocked ) : tum log apne friends k saat aise kise kar sakte ho ...

jai : shreya pls hum maaf kar do ..

shreya : mai tum log ko kabhi maaf nahi kargi

abhijeet : shreya ab jo ho gaaye hai use bhool jaav .

shreya: par sir yeh log meri baare mai aise kise bol sakte hai. main collage mai kabhi baat bhi nahi ki thi inlog se ..

rahul : shreya hum jaan te humne bohut badi galti ki hai ...

sam : aur hum apni is galti ko sudhaar na chahte hai .. .. tum dono ko ek karka .. ...

daya s friends shreya se bohut maafe maang te hai .. . shreya in log ko maaf kar deti hai .. ... aur daya mom dareya ki shaadi fix kar deti hai ...shreya ki family ka baat karka aur vo us rishty se khsuh hote hai .. ek week baad dono ki shaadi hoti hai par daya ne shreya face nahi dekha hota hai .. . kyu ki shreya veill mai hoti hai ...

* * *

flash back end

daya : is ka matlab shreya mere pass hi thi aur mai use phechan nahi saka .. ..

abhijeet : daya ab tum khush hona ...

daya abhijeet ko hug karta hai ... ..

daya : abhijeet thank you tumne jo bhi mere liye ka ...tumne mujhe apne pyaar se mila diya . ...

abhijeet : tumhre liye kuch bhi daya ..

daya hugs alag hota hai aur apne friend s ka pass jaata hai . .

daya : thank you guys . ..

sam : thank you mat bol yaar ..

jai : haa daya

rahul : tum dono humehume log ki wajhe se alag hove the ..

raj : aur hume tum do ko ek kar diya .. .. daya hum maaf kar dena

daya : main tum log ko maaf kar diya .. guys .. .

all smile aur vo daya ko hug karte hai .. kuch der baat karne ka baad daya s friend s chale jaate hai . aur abhijeet bhi .. ...

dareya room

shreya window ka pass hoti hai ... daya shreya ka pass aata hai aur piche se hug karta hai ...

daya: shreya

shreya: hmm

daya : shreya jo hova uska liye sorry

shreya trun hoti hai sur daya k eyes mai dekhti hai .. ...

shreya : daya jo hova use bhool jaaye .. ab hum saath hain na ...

daya smile

shreya daya ka forehead par kiss karti hai .. .

daya : shreya mai tumse kuch kehna chahta ho..

shreya: bolo daya

daya kness par baitha hai aur shreya ka haath apne haath mai leta hai .

daya : shreya yeh baat mai tumhe 5 saal phele kehna chata tha par galtifemi ki wajhe se keh nahi paaya .. ..

daya apni pocket se ring nikal ta hai aur shreya k finger mai phena ta hai.

daya : i love you shreya ..

shreya ( smile said) : i love you too daya

daya got up aur vo shreya ko hug karta hai . .

daya : i promiss shreya tumhe apni life se kabhi dur nahi jaane duga .. .. aur vo shreya ka forehead par kiss hai... . shreya apni eyes close karti hai .. daya dono eyes par kiss karta hai .. phir nose , cheeks, nd lips par shreya too respond with same passion.. .. daya pick up the arms aur vo shreya ko bed ka pass lekar jaata hai .. nd light off karta hai aur private moments start .. . .

 **THE END**

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

ardhchaaya : hii dear i hope tumhe yeh last chapter pasand aaye .. koi bhi story mai misteks hotoh yaar. ...

note : dareya fans aapko log ki yeh story pasand nahi aayi kya sirf 4 review mile previous chapter mai dareya fan s please review karre iss story mai... ...

Thank you for your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
